Fred Jones
This article is about the original incarnation of Fred Jones. For other incarnations, see Fred Jones (disambiguation). : Happy Birthday, Scooby-Doo | nickname= Fred; Freddie | species= Human | gender= Male | hair= Blond | eyes= Black | job= Amateur sleuth (for other jobs, see below) | affiliation= Mystery Inc.; Scooby-Doo Detective Agency (formerly) | family= Skip Jones (father); Peggy Jones (mother); Eddie Jones (uncle) | firstapp= : | actor= Frank Welker for other actors, see below) }} Fred "Freddie" Jones is the leader of the Mystery Inc. gang, and (more often than not) the driver of their van: The Mystery Machine. Fred is statuesque and brave; everything that the group's other male human member, Shaggy Rogers, isn't. Over the years, Fred has come to build overly complicated traps for villains, which Scooby-Doo and/or Shaggy would often set off by mistake, only for the villain to wind up captured by the trap anyway. He also takes charge by splitting the group up to search for clues. Fred usually takes Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley with him, while Shaggy and Scooby go off by themselves, although he would sometimes send Velma along with Shaggy and Scooby; Fred's main catchphrase is related to this divide-and-conquer clue search method: "Let's split up, gang..." Physical appearance He is a teenaged Caucasian male, with blond hair. His original and current wardrobe consists of a white sweater over a blue shirt and also wears blue pants. His trademark accessory is his orange ascot. Personality In the What's New, Scooby Doo? series he is somewhat more cowardly than his past self in Scooby Doo, Where Are You! series. This is acknowledged in the episode Recipe for Disaster, when Fred, Daphne, and Velma have to split up to find Shaggy and Scooby, and Daphne asks if he minds seaching alone and Fred reacts a little cowardly "You mean by myself? In this haunted fact-" until he realises what he is saying and tries to act cool. Another instance of his new cowardice is in the episode Farmed & Dangerous when Farmer P. comes to them while they're investigating and offering them some warm milk to calm their nerves and Fred replies "no thanks" but after he tells them about the story of the devil farmer to which Fred gets scared and said "I would like that glass of warm milk now" in a scared tone. He always seems to have a plan though it might not always work. Additionally on What's New, Scooby-Doo? he also is shown as somewhat less intelligent, rather scatterbrained and more clueless to his surroundings. History Animated history Comic history Novel history Video game history Appearances * Fred's filmography Family and relatives :For a complete list of Fred's family members, look here. For other relatives, look here. Romantic interests There have been instances where Fred has noticed and gained the attention of the opposite sex over the years. * Daphne Blake * Lena Dupree (Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island) * Thorn (Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost) * Dottie (Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders) * Gretchen Mueller (WNSD: There's No Creature Like Snow Creature) * Lindsay Pagano (WNSD: Riva Ras Regas) * Marcy (WNSD: A Scooby-Doo Halloween) * Crystal (Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo) * Jessica (Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare) Occupation Being only an amateur sleuth doesn't pay the bills, so Fred has had to find a source of income (and a sometimes a stable profession when the gang decide to part ways for a while), and has taken on a variety of different jobs through his life. This is a list of them: * Junior detectives-for-hire: Contrary to the above, when the gang was in their preadolescence, they worked out of a clubhouse, calling themselves the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency, and charged a minimal fee for their services in solving the mysteries in their hometown of Coolsville. ( ) * Movie extra: The gang was given parts as extras in Sandy Duncan's film, after solving the case at Mammoth Studios. (TNSDMovies: Sandy Duncan's Jekyll and Hyde) * Carnival owner: The whole gang, was given a share of Dick Van Dyke's carnival, after saving it from going under. (TNSDMovies: The Haunted Carnival) * Construction worker: Fred, Scooby, and Shaggy took questionable jobs at a construction site. This was simply to make some extra cash. (TSDS: High Rise Hair Raiser) * Author: A few years after the first time Mystery Inc. dissolved, had become an aspiring mystery novelist. ( : Happy Birthday, Scooby-Doo) * One-man crew: The second time the gang split up, he stuck with, and aided Daphne in her investigative TV program, by becoming her producer and cameraman (along with everything else). (Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island) Additionally, young Freddie was hired by his Uncle Eddie to write an article for the National Exaggerator (APNSD: Chickenstein Lives), while in his adolescence, he and Daphne formed a singing duo to compete in Talent Star. (Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright) Behind-the-scenes Fred's name came from the insistance of one of the creators -- Fred Silverman. Voices of Fred In the original cartoon series, and all but one of its spin-offs, Fred is voiced by Frank Welker; the junior high version of Fred featured in A Pup Named Scooby-Doo was voiced by Carl Steven. In other languages Notes/trivia * He has been hypnotized four times so far in all the Scooby-Doo series combined: ** The first time he was hypnotized was in The Phantom Clown, from Gold Key's Scooby Doo... Where Are You!, when he was hypnotized with Shaggy by the ghost clown to act like horses. ** The second time was in the What's New, Scooby-Doo? episode, Mummy Scares Best where he is hypnotized to be a slave of the mummy with Daphne and Velma. ** The third time was briefly in another What's New, Scooby-Doo? episode, Reef Grief! when he looks into the medallion that Spencer Johnson used to hypnotize the sand castle builders, he even said the famous line, "Yes, Master" in a tranced voice (this line is very common in many cartoons that have people who are hypnotized). ** He was also hypnotized with Daphne, and Velma in the video game, Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem. * A recurring gag in What's New, Scooby-Doo? is that he can bench press up to 220 pounds. * In the What's New, Scooby Doo? episodes, Ready to Scare and A Scooby-Doo Valentine, he claimed to be allergic to cats, and have hayfever, respectively. Neither claims have been proven. * Some fans have posited that Fred and Daphne share an attraction to each other,Scooby-Doo! Street Smarts but this has yet to be truly declared as such in the series itself (though Cartoon Network, in its various promotional bumpers, has had fun with this notion), although Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright did have the two of them finally admit this behind each other's backs, as well as actually kissing each other on the lips during their song. * Earlier incarnations suggest that Fred's catchphrases are something similar to "Another mystery solved", "Let's split up" or "looks like we have a(nother) mystery on our hands". Later on, in Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword he miserably admits that he still doesn't have one when the rest of the gang say their unique catchphrases after being being surprised. Recently however, he has been known to say "Hold the phone". (Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays, Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon). This was adapted from his Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated counterpart. * In Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map his full first name was given as Fredward. Since this was from a puppet film and the fact that his first full name has already (and currently) been given as "Fredrick" in standard animated continuity, it's debateable whether it can be considered valid or not. Gallery Littlefred2.jpg| Original_Freddy.jpg| See also * TBA Footnotes References Category:Actors within the Scooby-Doo universe Category:Animated film characters Category:Authors within the Scooby-Doo universe Category:Businesspeople Category:Coolsville citizens Category:Joneses Category:Journalists Category:Musicians within the Scooby-Doo universe Category:Mystery Inc. Category:Racers Category:Scooby-Doo Detective Agency Category:Suspects Category:TV characters